New Orleans meets Beacon Hills
by Samauri forever
Summary: Emily Jones(OC) moves to Beacon Hills after her mother gets married to John Stilinski and Klaus and his family follow. What will happen when wolves meet vampires
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or The Origanials**

Dear Diary,  
Emily here, my mother and boyfriend said it would be a great idea to write my feelings down but that sounds boring so what i am going to do is tell you about me and what my life is like.

Lets start with the basics my name is Emily Jones i am british and i moved to America when i was 13 to a place called Mystic Falls i was born the 4th of July 1839 and i am the very first Hybrid ( vampire/ witch) in my family. I was born a witch but was turned into a hybrid when i was 26 by my best friend at the time Damon Salvatore he said that the bite had changed his life and he wanted the same thing for me. I love being a hybrid Damon did my a favor i have lived 176 yrs all thanks to Damon i left home a few years after i was turned Damon's mother Lillian persuaded me to join her so i did not knowing what they were up to i spent around 50 yrs with them then i left because i didn't like what they were about. After i left them i grew closer to Damon's younger brother Stefan who i am still very close with to this day.

Many years later i returned to Mystic Falls because Damon and Stefan needed my help to defeat their mother and her lover Julian but in the years before my return i was in hiding growing stronger everyday. Damon was the one who found me and he thought i might be strong enough to beat Julian.  
So a couple of months after i had returned to Mystic Falls and helped defeat Julian i traveled to New Orleans where i meet my boyfriend Niklaus Milkason now Klaus is an Original Hybrid and is immortal. It wasn't love at first sight but he and his anger issues grew on me i don't know why i love him maybe its his charm, maybe its that he doesn't have to compell me to make me love him or maybe its the way that he cares for his family and would do anything to keep them safe. Damon and Stefan don't like him because they think he is bad news but they don't know him as well as I do underneath all the anger is a caring hybrid who wants to protect his family. I love Klaus's family his brother Elijah, his sister Freya and Rebekah but most of all i love his daughter Hope and Hayley (Hope's mother). I don't care that Klaus has a daughter it just makes him more special. When i lived in New Orleans i lived with Klaus and his family. After a few months of living there i decided i needed to do something find my parents which was easy i just did a locator spell my father died a few years after i was turned but then my mother was turned and now lives in New Orleans in the witch district.  
So today my mother was visiting me, i was sitting in the lounge room with her and Niklaus just talking when she said something shocking  
"I meet someone"  
"Who did you meet mother?" I asked leaning forward  
" His name is John Stilinski he is a sheriff in California we've been seeing each other for a few months and were getting married next month"  
"You're getting married !"  
"Yes on the 8th of July"  
" That's 4 days after my birthday"  
" You will be spending your birthday in Beacon Hills"  
" I'm sorry to interrupt but your daughter already has birthday plans with me" Klaus says as Elijah enters the room  
" You can come as her date is you wish"  
" I will not because she is not going"  
" Klaus, what do you mean I'm not going" i ask  
" You are not going somewhere i cannot protect you"  
"You will also be moving there" my mother said  
" I am not moving there, i want to stay here with Klaus, i have finally found a place i belong"  
" it will be a good experience for you"  
"Emily, I agree with your mother" Elijah says from the back of the room  
" in what way Elijah?" i ask with a harsh tone  
" it will give you a chance to see a part of the world you haven't seen and you will meet new people" he says in a calm voice  
"I need some fresh air" i say before walking outside  
i come back inside about 2 hours later and tell them that i'll decided tomorrow and hough off to the kitchen for some food then storm off to my room a few hours later i go to bed after Klaus and i do it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or The Originals**

Dear Diary,

I had to make a huge choice to make Klaus didn't take it well but i will talk about that later, first let me tell you about Julian , you know the guy i help kill a few months ago, I worked with him for around 50 years also know as the time i worked with crazy lover Lilian who i still hate even though Damon tells me not to cause she is dead.

Well Julian acted all nice and pretened to be everyone's friend but that didn't fool me for one second cause i have an amazing ability to sense when someone is being fake and all that niceness was sending my fake alarm off i tried to tell someone but they just said i was crazy and that Julian wouldn't hurt a fly , boy were they wrong

i had been with them for around 30 years when Juilan found out that i knew he was faking being nice. One day he came up to me and straight up threatened me and warned me not to say anything or else he would kill me, so one day i was out helping the group do something alone so i did what i needed to do i wrote to Damon he told me to do what he would do, lay low and act like nothing was wrong and to keep him updated but that was hard to do. So 20 years later i left them because of Julian and also cause i found out what they wanted to do.

Ok back to the big choice i made i woke up at 7:00, Klaus was already awake he was doing a painting me sleeping i already knew what my choice was going to be but i don't think Klaus is going to like it after i got up and headed downstairs to breakfast with Klaus i saw my mother sitting in the kitchen talking to Elijah and Hayley

"Good Morning Emily, Niklaus" Elijah said  
"God Morning Elijah, mother i have made my choice 1 hour lounge room"  
"certianly i will see you there"  
"Klaus, may i please speak to you upstairs now"  
"Sure love"

5 miniutes later Klaus and i were up in our room along with Elijah who wanted to listen.

"Klaus, i wanted to tell you what i chose to do but i don't want you to over react like you usually do in these situation" i say  
"Don't worry love, i won't" Klaus replies  
"Ok, i have decided to go to Beacon Hills, now hear me out before you say anything, you have your family here i have finally found my mother and i want to find my family with my mother and i could also have new experinces and meet new people and have a family with my mother"  
"I understand love, you have to have a family and when you come back we can have a family of our own."  
"Elijah, what are your thoughts on the matter?"  
"I can't believe i'm saying this but i agree with Niklaus you have to have a family but you can always come back." Elijah says  
"I will" i say as i walk over to klaus and held his hands "then we can have a family, I love you Klaus forever and always"  
"I love you too forever and always"  
After our conversation we head down to the living room where my mother is waiting.  
"I have decided to come to Beacon Hills with you" I say  
" Good, we leave next week" my mother replies  
"i'm letting her go to follow her heart even though she belongs here with me" Klaus says

For the rest of the day i hung out in the living room with my mother.

Aurthors note  
Please reveiw and thank you following this story i will try and update every week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or The Originals**

Dear Diary

Sorry i haven't written in a couple of days I've been to busy with things that i will tell you about soon but first let me tell you how i meet my best friend and his brother.

As you might know my BFF is Damon Salvatore and his brother is my close friend Stefen i meet them about a couple of days after i moved to America, they were our neighbors and i first meet them when their family came over to introduced themselves and welcome us to the neighborhood, they seemed nice when i first meet them. I was home schooled for the first year my mother taught me as well as Damon and Stefen whose mother used to teach them. By the time i was 15 Damon and i had become best friends we spent almost all our time together but by the time i was 18 we drifted apart and i knew why we had a huge fight about him deciding who i can or cannot date and it just frustrated me so much he never apologized but then came Katherine Pierce i hate her guts i'm glad she's dead she bloody stole my BFF and i'm pretty sure she told Damon not to be my friend back in the day when they dated but when i was 24 we became friends again i think its because he was finally ready to say sorry which he did and we became friends again.

Enough about my long and hard relationship with Damon onto Stefan who i believe is a true friend he is always there when i need him and vis versa. When i left Lilly and her band of misfits he was there, he was there to listen to me complain and be with me in my time of need he was always like that and he still is. I love Stefen he was there for me when Damon wasn't.

I haven't dated either of them when i was growing up Damon and i made a pact if we weren't married by 40 we'd marry each other but that kinda fell through cause i am 176 nearly 177 and i have found the one i wanna be with for the rest of my life i love Klaus and i know that Damon loves Elena and according to Stefen would lock himself in a coffin for her long story but if i had the chance i would do the same.

OK so onto the reason i haven't wrote in a couple of days. The main reason is i have been spending as much time with Klaus as i possibly can cause i leave for Beacon Hills tomorrow so i have been hunting with Klaus and sleeping with him and i read with Elijah just sitting down and relaxing it felt right but i also had to find a job in Beacon Hills witch i did.

I walk into the lounge room to find Klaus, Elijah and Haley reading

"Hey guys" i said as i walk in

" Hello Emily, How are you today" Elijah says

"i'm really excited cause i have got a job in Beacon Hills"

" Really love, that is great news what job is it?" Klaus asked

" I am teaching music in the high school"

"Do you even have the qualifications to teach" Hayley asked

"Yes i do, after i left Lillian and her evil people i went into hiding and went to school where i got my masters in teaching, so i had to change the date on my certificate"

" Well, that's amazing congratulations, Emily" Elijah said coming up and giving me a hug.

Well that's all for now i tell you about going to Beacon Hills soon

Love ya.

 _Author's note_

 _Thanks for reading and please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own Teen Wolf or The Originals

Dear Diary,

This week has been hectic, can i just start by saying i miss New Orleans and Klaus i wish he was here with me, so my mother left out a few key points about the guy she's marrying like i don't he has a 16yr old kid called Stiles which i think is a strange name, any way i also meet Stiles' best friend Scott who had a scent on him that i recognized a wolf so i told my mother i had to call someone i quickly called my old friend Tyler

"Hello" Tyler said after a couple of rings

"Hey Tyler, this is Emily Jones" i said

"Hey Em, how are you?"

"I'm fine can i ask you a question"

"sure, shoot"

"Are there any werewolves in Beacon Hills that you know of?"

" I know actually the alpha, his name is Derek Hale i have also heard of one of his Betas called Scott McCall, Em these wolves are different they aren't like me or Klaus i don't know how to explain it I got to go" Tyler said before hanging up

OK before i tell you more about when i meet my soon to be brother and his werewolf BFF let me tell you about the day my mother and i left for Beacon Hills.

So both Klaus and i woke up at dawn and packed my bags which i didn't have time to do for he last few days, after i packed my bags i placed them in the living room, my mother was coming in a hour so i had time to eat some breakfast and get ready by doing my make up. Half an hour later my mother arrived and was ready to leave for the long drive to Beacon Hills before i walked out of the door Klaus pulled me into the living room

"Emily i wanted to give you something before you go" Klaus said before taking off one of his necklaces and putting it around my neck before kissing me

"Thank you Klaus i will treasure it always"

"I,mean we each wrote you letters, even Davina (who i will tell you about later)" Klaus says handing me 4 envelopes

" Thank you i will read them in the car. I love you Klaus forever and always"

" I love you too forever and always"

I walked outside and to the car with my suitcase followed by Klaus just before i got into the car while having tears in my eyes i ran up and giving him a kiss and hug while crying i also hugged Elijah and Hayley and of course Hope before going back to the car with tears rolling down my cheeks as my mother and i roll away i look back to see them all standing there then i looked forward sad to go but excited to see what the future might bring. I dug in my backpack to find the letters from the others i opened the first letter which i guessed was Elijah's by the handwriting

 _Emily,_

 _Niklaus said it might be a good idea to write letters to you as you move to Beacon Hills to be with your family which i fully support._

 _When i first meet you i didn't know what to think of you, you seemed different good different and i love seeing you with my brother because you make him happy and you bring out something in him that i've never seen before so thank you._

 _You have supportive of Hayley and I even though some people don't agree with our relationship so again i say thank you_

 _You are one of the nicest people i have ever met you like most people you meet and i love you for that_  
 _that's all i want to say for now so good luck in Beacin Hills_

 _From_

 _Elijah Mikaelson_

After reading Elijah's letter i rested my head back so i didn't cry but it didn't work so i wiped them away i want to read the rest now but i want to save them for later so i'm not an emontioal wreck.

That's all for now I'll read you the rest of the letters later

Authors note  
Thanks for reading and following my story if you have any questions please feel free to leave them in a review. Next chapter next week


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or The Originals**

Dear Diary,

Can i just start off by saying i hate traveling across the country its boring and there is nothing to do but look out the window and don't get me started on the motels they are icky and smell like someone died in them i found a cockroach in one of the loos. We have a few days left till we get to Beacon Hills, the only thing is keeping me sane is my music and the occasional text from Klaus, but those letters make me shed a tear i haven't read Klaus's yet im saving that one for last.

Let me tell you about one of my good friends her name is Davina now she is a witch a powerful one at that who i meet when i first moved to New Orleans she was actually the first person i meet there she seemed nice when i first meet her she still is nice but we kinda had a falling out all over Klaus and his family she hates them with a passion and i love them so we haven't talked for months so a couple of days ago i read a couple of letters from the others but not Klaus's here they are

Dear Emily

I have so many things to say to you most of them are thank yous so lets start it off by saying you are extremely nice and are very likeable

Thank you for believing in Elijah and I when others didn't you stil think we can make it so thank you. You kinda know what we are going through some people don't think you two would make it but here you are defying the odds you and Klaus are happy together you have brought something out in Klaus that no one has ever seen before you have changed him for the better and we all want to thank you for that.

I remember when i first you, you and Klaus had only started going out and he decided to bring you to the Compound to meet us my first thought was you were just some girl he had compelled into dating him but you're not when i started to talk to you, you were not who i thought you were i thought you were going to be a bitch or a airhead but your not either of them you are the nicest girl I've ever meet. Stay yourself in Beacon Hills and have fun and try not to think about us here

Love

Hayley

After i read Hayley's i had a few tears in my eyes then i read Davina's

Emily,

I know I'm the last person you would probably want to hear from right now but when Elijah asked me to i agreed cause i want us to be friends again let me start by saying sorry.

I've never had many girlfriends since the reaping many people have tried to kill me cause they hated me and i took that anger that i've had i had taken it out on vampires because vampires killed my family and friends during the reaping the only vampire i've ever liked is Marcel he's like my older brother others have tried to compell me but not Marcel yes he had locked me away at the top of a church for a long time but it was for my own good to keep my away from the witches who wanted to kill me to complete the reaping but i still love him.

You are one of my best friends and i care very much about you and what happens to you, i have heard alot about Beacon Hills so just be careful there i don't want you to get hurt there are alot of dangers in Beacon Hills i can't say much cause i don't know much about it but Klaus does ask him about the dangers there.  
Good luck

Davina

I finally understood why Davina and i fought and why she didn't like Klaus and his family.

I have to do to bed so i will talk to you soon after i have cried from reading Klaus's letter

-  
 _Author's note_

 _Thanks for reading my story and following it please review and next chapter next week._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the Originals**

Dear Diary

I'm really excited cause we finally get to Beacon Hills tomorrow but i miss them i think about them all the time and something crazy happened the other day while we were in the motel Stefen called.

"Hello" i said after a couple of rings

"Hey Em, how are you" Stefen said

"Stefen, I'm really good, how are you?"

"I'm fine, so i was randomly talking to Elijah the other day and he said that you were on your way to Beacon Hills and can i just ask why didn't you tell me or the others about it?"

"Well Stefen as you know i found my mother and well she is kinda getting married soon to a guy she had known for a couple of months and why i didn't tell you guys is it is none of your business and if i was gonna tell one of you it would have been Damon but you know that I can't because of his love for Elena and his damn ego. he would not have let me go but it is not his choice"

"I get it have you got there yet"

"not yet but we get there tomorrow"

"Well I'll talk to you later you never know i might drop in"

"What happened?"

"Matt drove all the vampires out of Mystic Falls "

" Why the hell would he do that? is he crazy he could've be killed by one of them"

"I don't know and im pretty sure he is crazy"

"well i will see you when i see you."

"Bye for now" he said before hanging up

After the call i kept thinking about it so i decided to text Elijah he would give me a logical explanation about it

 _Elijah have you heard any news from Mystic Falls_

 ** _Yes, Stefen told me about Damon very sad_**

 _I'm not talking about Damon I'm talking about Matt driving the vampires out of Mystic Falls_

 ** _Why would he do that_**

 _I don't know that's why i'm texting you maybe you knew why he would_

 _ **Maybe he was sick of the supernatural and vampires after all he's been though**_

 _You're probably right i should not get paranoid about it thanks Elijah_

 _ **Your welcome Emily anything else i can do for you**_

 _Just say hi to Niklaus for me and tell him that i love him_

 _ **Sure we all miss you**_

 _I miss you guys too_

Okay so i told you i was going to tell you what Klaus said in his letter i cried when i read it

Emily

What can i say you were the best thing to happen to me, I love you with all my heart and now you are moving so far away and I'm going to miss not seeing your face when i wake up, I'm going to miss your quirky personality I'm gong to miss everything about you

I remember when i first meet you, you were in the bar drinking a rum and coke with a suitcase beside you i asked what you were doing you said what do you think so i asked is you needed anywhere to stay you replied that you did and that you were single.

A few days later we went out on our first date i admit it was a bit cliche a dinner and a movie with no distraction but no some people had to come and wrecked it but you didn't care you liked it. i have never had a steady relationship till i started dating you, you made me want to change to be good you when i first started dating you and changing Elijah thought i was going crazy over some girl that i will dump in about a week but boy was he wrong

I want to be with you for the rest of our lives i wanna have a family with you when you get back. I love you forever and always

Love you

Niklaus  
I will talk to you soon

-  
Authors note  
Thank you for reading and following my story  
please review if you have any suggestions on what should happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the Originals**

Dear Diary

We have made it to Beacon Hills after 1 week of traveling across America and staying in gross motels and I'm pretty sure in the last one i found a human tooth in my bed which i nearly throw up at because it was so disgusting im glad im not in it tonight instead I'm in my new place which i share with my mother and soon to be step father and brother.

When we arrived in Beacon Hills it was Saturday i looked out of the window and was somewhat unimpressed because I'm used to big cities like New Orleans even though Mystic Falls and Beacon Hills are small cities i love big cities and no it is not because Klaus i just like the bigger sense of community the bigger cities have but i can't make snap judgements about this place. So mother and i drove around the town to see what there was we drove past the school it was medium size i liked straight away, we drove past the police station, mother said that John is the sheriff there then we drove to the house where there was a police cruiser and a blue jeep which i thought was really cool were parked outside , we walked into the house and there were three guys, one older man which i guessed was John a.k.a my soon to be step dad but the other two i had no idea who they were.

The older man stepped forward

"Meredith" he said giving my mother a giant hug before turning to me "this must be Emily, it is very nice to finally"

"John" My mother said in a sensual tone

"It is nice to meet you to" I said

"This is my son Stiles and his best friend Scott McCall" John said

"It is nice to meet you Stiles and you to Scott" I said

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you, both of you" my mother said

"Stiles, why don't you give Emily a tour of the house while i talk to her mother " John said

"sure, follow me" Stiles said

I followed him into the kitchen and got hit by a smell that i know all to well with so that's when i called Tyler now your all caught up well when Stiles led Scott and I upstairs when I knew we were out hearing of my mother i just came out with it

"Are either one of you supernatural?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause i can sense a supernatural vibe"

" Well I'm the abominable snowman, its more of a winter thing, you know seasonal." Stiles said sarcastically

" Shut up Stiles, I'm a werewolf" Scott said

"Cool, so Tyler was right oh and my boyfriend Klaus is the Original Hybrid and I am a Heretic but i don't like that term so i call myself a hybrid"

"That is so cool so you can do magic?"

"Yes, and a good friend of mine knows your alpha Derek Hale."

"Wait you know Tyler Lockwood?"

"Yes, he says you are a different type of werewolf than him, he has to kill someone to activate the curse and so did Klaus they are both born werewolves."

"Well I'm not a born werewolf but i was bitten but i know Derek was always one he didn't have to kill someone to activate it"

" so we have 2 types of born werewolves and 1 other type so the born werewolves are from birth and kill to become and the third is the bitten maybe there are more and one more thing whose awesome jeep is outside"

"That's mine, you like it" Stiles said

"like it, I love it, I've always wanted one all i have is a Harley motorcycle but that is in New Orleans"

OK a many of hours later we had pizza for dinner Elijah would say pizza is not dinner i Elijah is not here so after dinner i set up my room then went to bed.

Talk to you later

 _Authors note_  
 _Thanks for following and please review_


	8. Chapter 8

**Discliamer: I don't own Teem Wolf or the Origanals**

Dear Diary

Tomorrow i start my new job as a music teacher so i have to figure out what to teach so i decided to do something that i know alot about and love for all 4 grades A capella also known as my favourite style of music Klaus hates a capella with a passion he loves classical which i can't stand so yeah

When i started writing what i was going to teach the dear teens when my phone rang i checked it was Hayley

"Hello" i said after a few rings

"Hey Em, how are you?" Hayley asked

"I'm good Hayley how are you?"

"I'm good so when's the wedding?"

"Next week why? Is Klaus making you call?"

"No, i'm calling on my own merit, it's because i got invite and so did Elijah and Klaus"

"really? Everyone's coming thats awesome i can't wait to see you guys when are you coming?"

"In the next few days because Klaus wants to spend time with you and so do Elijah and I and i am bringing Davina as my plus one."

"really thank you I ..."

"Klaus wants to talk to you" Hayley interupted

"OK, put him on"

"Hello love" Klaus said

"Hey Klaus how are you" I said

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Im fantastic babe i got an question for you. do you know of any werewolves in Beacon Hills?"

"Yes i do his name is Derek Hale i've meet him a few times when he was young im not sure if he would remember me"

"I haven't meet him yet but im going to soon, i know i will"

" When i meet him ask if he remembers me please love"

"So your coming to the wedding"

"yes is that OK"

"Yes it is more than fine i miss you Klaus so much"

"I miss you too love more than anything"

"I've gotta go, Stiles my soon to be step brother just go him and i heard two car doors close so i wonder who he brought home"

"Goodbye Emily, i love you"

"I love you too Klaus"

I diconnect the call and walk downstairs to see Stiles with a tall handsome man

"Hey Stiles, who is this"

"This is my boyfriend Derek"

"Boyfriend i didnt know you played for the other team" i said before turning to Derek" Emily Jones, pleasure to make your acquaintance is your last name Hale" I declared

"Yes it is" Derek said

"Oh my gosh, my boyfriend knows you he meet you when you were little"

"who is your boyfriend"

" Niklaus Mikaelson "

" The original"

"Yes he is the Original Hybrid"

" i remember him from a long time ago"

"he told asked me to ask you if you remember him"

"well you can tell him that i do"

"you can tell him yourself in the next few days cause they are coming to the wedding"

"They?"

"Yeah, him and his brother, daughter, the daughters mother and my BFF"

" So Elijah is coming to"

"wait you know Elijah"

"Yes, i know him better that Niklaus"

"Wait who are we talking about" Stiles askes

"My boyfriend Klaus his brother Elijah" i answered

Than suddenly Scott stormed into the house all wolfed out

"what fresh hell is this" I ask

"They took Kira" Scott said out of breath

"Who took her" Stiles asked

"Hunters that i've never seen before"

"so are you sure that they are not Argents like Gerard and his goons " Derek asked

" oh im sure i would know that son of a bitch anywhere"

"we have to find her right away"

"But it is nearly midnight and you have school tomorrow" i say

"Screw school my girlfriends life is on the line and i want to find her right away " Scott yelled

"OK do you have any clues of who took her or where she might be"

"no"

"then you go to school tomorrow end of discussion"

"whatever"

"I'll do some research tonight and when i'm not teaching tomorrow"

"fine, do you have any contacts to call"

" i have plenty of contacts in 177 years old my birthday was yesterday of course i have contacts all over the world"

"good use them"

" this is not my first sitituation like this just ask Damon salvatore"

"Whos that"

"My other BFF i've known him all my life now get to bed all of you"

A couple of hours later I went to bed after finishing doing what i wanted to teach my teens and doing some research

 _Authors note_  
 _Thanks for following my story next chapter next week._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the Origanals**

Dear diary

Okay today was EPIC and really exciting and strange i will explain. So Stiles wakes me up at like 7:30 so we can get ready for school which i was totally pumped for my first day of teaching i was so nervous.

So at 8 we drive to the school and i head straight for the office where i meet Principal Thomas whi showed me my classroom and told me good luck then he walked out of the room after he did i turned around and wrote my name on the board and set up my desk after that i had some time to kill so i took out my laptop and started by hacking into the cameras near where Scott said Kira was taken and rewinded it to the time and saw something strange but i wasn't sure so i followed the car and found where Kira was. A couple of minitues later my first class walked in they were all seniors i recognised two of them Stiles and Scott i was shocked to say the least i didn't know they took the course once they were all seated i started

"Good Morning class, my name is Miss. Jones and before you ask i am from the UK" I said " I am your new music teacher" suddenly a handshot up in the air "Yes"

"Lydia Martin, what happened to Miss Carter"

"Miss Martin, i have no idea now does anyone else have any questions before i start the lesson" a few hands shot up in the air

a boy with blond spikey hair stood up " My name is Jackson Whittemore , what part of the UK are you from?"

"i am from London"

a curly hair boy stood up " I'm Issac Lahey, where did you live before here?"

"I lived in New Orleans with my boyfriend"

the last guy stood up " Danny Māhealani, what is your favourite style of music?"

" Good question Danny that is leading into what i will be teaching A capella, but before i jump into that let me get to know you for your homework you are to write 200 words about your favourite band and style of music. So lets start who knows what a capella is?" Stiles' hand shot up "Stiles"

" Making music with your mouth"

"That is correct now i think it is a basic of music to know a capella and how to do it before you add in instuments, so that's what we are going to study for the next few weeks and me might watch a couple of movies about a capella like Pitch Perfect at the end of the week."  
I talked about A capella and watched a couple of music videos till the end of the lesson. the rest of the day just flew by and before i knew it we were in Derek's loft talking about Kira with the rest of the pack which included Lydia, Jackson, Issac and Danny

"I know where she is, she is in an old house in the woods" I said

"The Hale house let's go" Scott said

We drove there but parked out of sight there were a couple of gaurds

"Why don't they have weapons?" Issac asked

"they don't need them" i whispered

"Do you know something we don't" Derek whispered

"you'll find out" i said before walking up to the gaurds

"Hey boys how are you" i said before pulling out two stakes and throwing them at them then signaling the others to come before walking up into the house and saw a girl tied up Scott races over to her and unties her " ah guys were not alone, JOSH?" i say as a figure comes out from behind Kira

"Hey Emily how are you?"

"what the hell are you doing here, did Davina send you"

"no, Marcel did, you know he's looking for you"

"Why is the psycho looking for me does he want to kill me?"

"Yes he does not just you but these new friends of yours oh and how's Klaus"

"Tell Marcel if he lays a finger on Klaus or his family he is a dead man"

" tell him yourself, he will be here in a few days so get ready "

"Let's go guys" i said before leaving

"Emily, would you mind expaining what just happened" Stiles askd

" that was Josh, he is a lackey for a vampire called Marcel who is a total psycho and coming to kill us"

"How the hell are we going to beat them" Danny piped in

"I have a plan which involves some friends who are on their way to Beacon Hills mainly for the wedding but they can stay for the fight"

"Good get them caught up" Derek said

The ride home was silent to now i am off to bed tomorrow war starts.

Author's note  
Thanks alot for reading my story i hope you like it 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i don't own Teen Wolf or The Originals**

Dear Diary

They came today and I was so excited I woke up at 7:30 so I could go and teach my old heart out to a bunch of teens in the sophomore and junior years hardly listen I even caught a couple of students sleeping and I gave everyone a pop quiz to test their music knowledge the ones that hardly listened just passed and the ones the slept failed so I have to reteach the basics to those who failed or just passed in what I liked to call music tutorials and I think I might be getting through but I doubt it my seniors and freshman all passed my little pop quiz.

After school we went back home and I saw someone in the driveway it was Elijah i was overjoyed to see him and i hoped Klaus was there with Hope i got out of the jeep and ran over and hugged Elijah then i saw Klaus he was holding Hope i ran over to him an hugged them both i also saw Hayley and Davina i hugged them to then Stiles asked for a hug so i gave him one and i also introduced him to the others

"Stiles , this is my boyfriend Klaus, his brother Elijah and Klaus's daughter Hope the baby mamma Hayley and one of my best friends Davina" i said

"It is nice to finally meet you all i have heard a lot about you" Stiles said

"it is nice to meet you too Stiles I haven't heard anything about you" Elijah said

"That is to be expected cause dad didn't tell me anything about Emily and i figured that Emily's mother didn't tell her about me" Stiles explained

"How old are you Stiles?" Klaus asked

"I'm 16 why?"

"No reason"

Suddenly Derek's car pulled up and Derek and Scott got out of the car and walked over to us.

"Scott, Derek, this is my boyfriend Klaus, his brother Elijah and this is Hope and her mother Hayley and this is one of my best friends Davina guys these are Scott McCall and Derek Hale" I said

"Elijah, Klaus good to see you again" Derek said

"Good to see you too Derek how have you been and yes we heard about the fire I'm so sorry" Elijah said

"Thank you it means a lot me"

" Are you going to the wedding?"

"Yes i am, i am Stiles' date" Derek said before kissing Stiles on the lips

"Wait you're gay?"

"yes is that a problem?"

"No it is not a problem"

"good cause if it was we would a problem"

"Cut it out boys and lets al get inside cause i have to mark homework and put together what i'm gonna teach tomorrow, why don't you guys catch up"

" sure" Klaus said

"Scott, Stiles don't you have homework to do i suggest you do mine first"

"fine, what was yours again?"

"write 4 paragraphs on a Capella"

"Okay okay we'll do it"

"now please"

"whatever"

A few hours of marking later i went to bed

 _Authors note_

 _Thank you for following my story please comment if you like it._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the Originals**

Dear Diary

Today was bad because i nearly died. Let me tell you how it started.

I woke up at dawn i have no idea why i looked to my right and saw Klaus still sleeping i walked over to the window and opened up the curtain and saw a note stuck onto the window i took it off and read it

He's here just warning you

\- Josh

I read the note several times and started to pace and thought about how to tell everyone before i new 2 hours had passed and Klaus was waking up

"What's going on?" Klaus asked i handed him the note "Who's here?"

"Klaus i told you Elijah, Hayley and Davina last night that Marcel was coming to kill me and the wolves luckily it is a Saturday cause i won't have school and the weddings tomorrow which is bad cause he can't ruin my mother's big day"

"are you going to tell the others"

"I have to tell them cause they have to get ready for the battle you are on our side right?"

"Of course we are love"

I got up and knocked on Stiles' door

"Come in" i heard from the other side of the door, i walk in and see Derek and Stiles in bed Stiles was still asleep

"Derek wake Stiles up cause he's gonna wanna be awake for this" I said Derek quickly wakes stiles up. I hand Derek the note

"We need to call an urgent pack meeting" Derek says

Suddenly my phone got a text from Josh

Meet us at the rundown warehouses downtown at midday

\- Josh

"Okay i just got a text from Josh saying to meet them im guessing him and Marcel and his goons at a warehouse downtown"

"when?"

"Midday"

"Let's get the pack together and get them caught up lets get Klaus's crew caught up as well"

About an hour later all the pack were in the house and were talking about what was coming up mainly the wedding I stood up

"Ok the reason this pack meeting has been called is discuss Marcel for those who don't know who Marcel is he is a psycho killer vampire who Klaus created so blame him if you hate him sorry babe it had to be said now this morning i woke up and on my window was a note from Josh saying and i quote that he's here just warning you, so after i showed the note to Derek and then i got a text from Josh saying that Marcel wants to meet us in" I pause to check my watch" 2 hours at a warehouse downtown" i say before sitting back down

"So in the next 2 hours we have to get weapons, what will work against them?" Derek asked

" Stakes and tearing out their hearts or chopping off their heads I've done all three"

"So it will kill them" Danny asked

"Yes Danny it will 100%"

So about an hour and a half later we head to the warehouse where we found Marcel, Josh and a few other of Marcel's goons standing there.

"So Marcel have you come here to kill me?" i ask as walk up to them and stopping about 8 feet away from them

"Yes i have but not right now Emily, first i want to talk."  
" about what how you kidnapped my friends girl"

"that wasn't me my dear, that was all Josh's idea but i did agree to it, the thing i want is you and i want you boyfriend to die"

Suddenly Klaus ran forward and attacked Marcel then everyone was attacking everyone i was going hand to hand with one of Marcel's goons he was tough but i did it.

In the end none of our guys died but a lot of Marcel's men died. The battle lasted a couple of hours.

I've gotta go to bed now cause i have a big day tomorrow. Wish me luck.

Authors note

Thanks for reading my story and keep on reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or The Originals**

Dear Diary

Today was beautiful, or should i say the ceremony was beautiful but the reception was weird and crazy let me explain.

I woke up at dawn cause i had to get ready and to help mother get ready the ceremony was at 2 we have to get hair, makeup and nails done at the salon at 9 then we have lunch the get changed finally go to the ceremony. I turned to see Klaus was not in bed which was not really weird; I looked up and saw him painting me while i sleep.

"What are you doing Klaus?" I ask sleepily

"Painting you love the light was perfect so i had to" Klaus replies

"Can i see it?"

"Soon"

"How long will this take, cause I have things to do?"

"About 10 minutes love so don't move"

"Okay" I said laying back trying not to go back to sleep

10 minutes later i got up and walked over to Klaus ad put my arms around him from behind him

"It's beautiful sweetie i love it"

"Thanks love, i painted just for you, happy belated birthday, I love you Emily"  
"I love you too Klaus and thanks for the beautiful present" I said before kissing him on the lips passionately it got deep quickly he pressed his tongue to my lips and i opened them but then i pulled back

"not right now later i promise" i said before walking out of the room and to the bathroom and had a shower after i got changed i went downstairs for breakfast when i got there i saw mother and Elijah sitting at the table talking over coffee

"Breakfast in 20 mins darling" my mother said "Go wake Stiles and Derek and also Klaus and tell them please"

I went upstairs and peeped into my room

"Breakfast in 20 Klaus" I said before walking across the hall to Stiles' room i knocked on the door

"Come in" I heard Stiles say beyond the door

"Time to get up boys breakfast in 20"

"20 what?" Stiles asked

"20 minutes big day ahead of us" i said leaving the room and heading back downstairs for some much needed coffee. I sat up at the counter and picked up the paper and saw that it didn't say anything about last night's battle maybe Marcels men cleaned it up before cops got there or maybe the cops haven't been there yet I'm just being paranoid about this whole thing i can't get stressed out today of all days i have to remain calm and not think about the battle i will just get stressed out. It felt like i was sitting there for a couple of minutes but really it was 20. When i snapped of my thoughts i noticed everyone was at the table ready to eat i didn't even hear them come down or Klaus calling my name.

After breakfast the rest of the day just flew by and before i knew it, it was 2, time for the ceremony which was beautiful the nit was onto the reception. I don't wanna bore you with the details but the first dance and all the speeches were awesome the action happens after dinner and i have nothing to do with it, it is mainly Klaus (as usual) and Scott.

"So what can kill a original hybrid may i ask" Scott asked

"Something called a white oak stake and there are no of them left fortunately" Klaus replied

"seriously that's the only thing that can kill you that's crazy"

"no its not crazy" Klaus said getting to his feet clearly pissed off

"Yes it is and can i ask are all vampire crazy like you and Marcel or is it just you two?"

"Don't ever compare me to that slimebag i'm nothing like him "

"Yes you are you both have a huge ego problem"

"watch your mouth wolf or else"

"Or else what you'll tell your girlfriend"

"that's it" suddenly Klaus threw a punch at Scott who saw it coming and punched back after a few more punches were thrown Elijah pulled Klaus back and Stiles got Scott back and i walked between them

"Now if you two boys won't behave you'll be thrown out and please do not ruin this day for everyone by your actions" i say in a sharp tone

"Fine" Klaus and Scot said in unison then Elijah and Stiles let them go and Klaus walked over to his seat.

Well that was my night very eventful i gotta get to bed big day tomorrow.

Authors note

Thanks for reading if you have any ideas on what should happen post a review and tell me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the Originals**

Dear Diary,

Okay first off sorry for not writing in a couple of days let me explain mother and John went on their honeymoon the day after the wedding and left me in charge of course. I have been busy hanging with Klaus and Hayley and Davina mainly Klaus and Davina because they go back to New Orleans in a couple days so i need to spend as much time with them as i can.

I went back to teach on Monday and i couldn't be bothered coming up with lesson plans so i put on some Disney movies for the younger years and Pitch Perfect for the older years and i went over the midterm set for next week i just wanted to de stress them.

The day finally came for Klaus and the others to go back to New Orleans it was a good thing the flight was not until late so that gave me time to say a proper goodbye to Klaus if you know what i mean.

So that kinda brings me up to today so i woke up around 7 so i could get to work on time which i did and it was a study day for the midterms for all year levels so it's going to be a long day. So i walked into the school and Danny came up to me.

"Hey Miss Jones" he said

"Hello Danny, what can i do you for?" i asked

"I have boyfriend problems and i was wondering if you could help?"

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Isaac"

"Okay, let's go into my classroom and talk in private" we walked into my classroom Danny followed i closed the door behind him

"So what about Isaac?"

"he is depressed and i don't know why?"

"what family does he have?"

"None, he lives with Scott and his mother"

"Ok maybe he is missing his family"

"i highly doubt it his mother and brother were killed when he was young and his father was killed by a Kamina"

"Kamina those are myths"

"Jackson was one before he was a wolf"

"that's very interesting, i always thought Kamina's were myths but i guess not, now back to Isaac what are you going to do to cheer him up?"

"I have no idea that's why i came to you"

"Why don't you do something he likes?"

"Okay i'll try thanks Miss. Jones" i went over and opened the door to let Danny out and saw Stiles standing there "Hello Stiles can i help you"

"I just wanted to tell you that i'm not coming home tonight i'm going over to Scott's to study" Stiles said

" that's fine, just be safe"

"I will, don't worry"

Stiles walked away as i moved aside to let Danny pass

"See ya later Miss Jones and thanks again"

"No problem Danny, keep me updated with Isaac"

"Sure thing Miss" Danny said before running off to class

I walked back into my classroom to my phone ringing

"hello"

"Why hello Emily"

"Marcel what do you want"

"To remind you there is no where you can go that i won't find you, no place you can hide that i won't kill you."

" why me Marcel, why not Klaus he's your sire not me"

"because it will hurt him more if i kill you"

"He'll know you did it"

"Of course he will then i will have to stab a white oak stake though his heart"

" That's impossible all the white oak stakes were destroyed"

"there is one left and i have it and im gonna kill him after i've killed you."

"You will never kill me or Klaus and you are such a douch and you are going to die"

Suddenly i heard the hang up tone. A couple of hours later we were in Derek's apartment for an emergency pack meeting and were discussing the Marcel phone call and what it might mean and i kept my eye on Isaac.

After a couple of hours i went home by myself now i'm laying in bed writing this im gonna go to bed now goodnight

Authors note

Thanks for reading and see you next week


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or The Originals**

Dear Diary,

The last week has been crazy and there is a specific reason why i haven't been writing, i was kidnapped and tortured by Marcel and his goons. Let me tell you what happened it all started about a week ago i finally brought my own car a beautiful red convertible after i had finished teaching that day oh, i forget to mention this all started about 2 days after the phone call i had with Marcel. So back to what i was saying about how i got kidnapped so i was walking out of the school because i was on detention duty for a bunch of boys who didn't do the right thing. I just had to finish off a couple of things after they had left. I walked outside and suddenly a sack went over my head i tried to scream but i couldn't then i blacked out they must have given me something like vervain to make me black out.

I suddenly wake up i looked around and saw that i was in some dungeon and was chained to a wall i tried getting loose but it didn't work i was stuck i heard footsteps coming down a hall i looked up and i wasn't surprised when i saw no other than Marcel looking at me with a huge smile on his face i kinda thought he was behind this.

"Well, look who's finally awake" Marcel said with that evil little grin

" let me go you sick son of a bitch or so help me..."

"You'll what use magic; unfortunately i gave you a little something to take it away for now"

"Your a little piece of shit you know that don't you"

"no one is coming for you, you know that don't you"

"what did you do, you filthily little bloodsucker"

"Oh, i just gave them a little encouragement not to come to find you"

"what do you want with me?"

"I think you know, to kill you but i'll do that later when my men get back with Klaus cause i want him to see it"

"Klaus won't come without a fight"

"i know that, i've know him longer than you have sweetheart"

"you have no right to say that Marcel, I'm nobody's sweetheart"

"Your Nikluas'"

"No, i'm his girlfriend you moron"

"Boys" suddenly 2 vampires came up behind him " Do what you have to do, but at no point kill her" he said before leaving the room

The men came over to me and got out some tazer polls and started jabbing me with them till i blacked out. This continued for the next 5 odd days and i started to believe that no one was coming for me, that no one cared enough to come and get me from this hell hole. During the time i was here i thought about what would've happened if i just stayed in New Orleans i would be happy doing nothing and having fun with Klaus but then i remember what Elijah had told me before i left that he understood what sacrifices that one has to make for one's family that he understood why i was leaving everything and everyone i love behind for family.

Suddenly i heard a disturbance in the halls and snarls and a couple of voices and then footsteps running down the hall, i look up and see Stiles looking at me.

"You took your good time" I say

"Sorry, but Marcels sent a fake text to Derek saying that you were fine then Danny analysed the text and found out it was fake. Then we found you and came to rescue you"

"That took you about a week to do"

"Well you are hard to find"

"Ok, Ok can you get me out of these chains"

Stiles ran over and helped me out of the chains, and got me back home where i ate like a horse

So that was my week , wait my phones ringing

"Hello"

"Hey Emily it's been a while"

"Damon?"

"The one and only"

"I thought you were gone"

"well I'm back"

"if your back you wouldn't mind helping me out I've got a vampire problem"

"Is Klaus treating you badly?"

"It has nothing to do with Klaus but with someone he created, an evil little weasel"

"I'll be there in a couple of days where are you"

"Beacon Hills, California"

"I'm on my way, see you soon and i'm bringing Enzo with me"

"That's just fine, see you soon" i said before hanging up. Damon's awake and is coming here theis is going to be fun, Marcel your going down bitch.

Authors note

Thanks for reading and supporting the story!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or The Originals**

Dear Diary,

He came today, Damon I mean with that cheeky smirk i admit it i did have the tiniest crush on him a long time ago but that i completely gone now thanks to Klaus. Let me tell you what happened when he showed up.

I had just finished a long week of teaching i moved onto Broadway (another one of my favs) and i was driving home when i got a call from Bonnie Bennett

"Hello" I answered over Bluetooth

"Hey Emily its Bonnie"

"Hey BonBon how are you?"

"I'm good and i had forgotten that both you and Damon call me that nickname"

"What, you don't like it"

"No, i do like it, in relation to Damon, do you know where he might be?"

"He is on his way here why?"

"He has Enzo with him"

"Can I ask why you are concerned about Enzo?"

"I'm dating him you didn't know that?"

"No i didn't wait does Damon know?"

"Yes he does know he had a big freak out over it but now he's ok with it, lie he was with you and Klaus."

"Ok he did say he was bringing Enzo with him"

"Ok that's good"

"Yeah Damon will keep Enzo safe i'll make sure of it." I said pulling into the driveway "Ok i've gotta go, I'll talk to you later Bonnie"

"Sure thing, say hi to everyone for me"

"Will do" i said before hanging up.

I walked into the house and dropped my stuff on the counter and set up everything up ready to mark homework assessments late ones and to write lesson plans, i sat down and started to mark. About an hour later i heard a knock at the door, i got up from my seat and answered it. I saw them standing there Damon and Enzo

"Hello Damon, hello Enzo" I said

"Hello Emily, it's been a long time" Enzo said. Damon was oddly quiet just staring at me with shocked eyes

"it has Enzo, please come in both of you" i stepped out of the doorway to let them in

"So this is where you are living now didn't you live in a mansion type thing in New Orleans with Niklaus Mikaelson"

"Yes Enzo i did but i moved here for family"

"How very noble of you"

"Damon you have been awfully quiet what's wrong"

"You've changed so much , I blame Klaus but i know it's not his fault its mine and I'm sorry for not being there the past few years" Damon said

"I forgive you"

"Really that quickly"

"Really, I know you Damon more than you know"

"I don't doubt that at all"

"Enzo, Bonnie called she wanted to know where you were"

"What did you say?"

"That you were with Damon and were coming here?"

"she believed you?"

"of course she did, you probably didn't know this but i can sell nun chucks to a nun called Chuck"

" So you didn't compel her"

"Of course not, firstly, i don't compel people I'm just naturally persuasive and secondly you can't compel over the phone"

"Fine have it your way"

"You said you needed our help" Suddenly Stiles and Derek walked into the room

"Hey sis who are these guys" Stiles said

"Hey Stiles, Derek, this is Damon Salvatore and Lorenzo St. John they are going to help us finally take Marcel and his goons down for good."

"Are they supernatural?" Derek asked

"Yes they are vampires but aren't Originals like Niklaus and the others"

"Ok, are they strong?"

"Some say that Damon as a large ego and anger management issues but not as bad as Klaus' ego and anger problem"

"What about the other one?"

"No offence Enzo but he's average" Enzo gave me a glare "ok a little more than average"

"So they are useful"

"Yes very, they have experience killing other vampires"

"Good"

"Hey Damon, can i ask you something?" Stiles asked

"Sure, shoot"

" What other kidnapping situations has Emily been in?"

"What?"

"What other times has Emily been involved in kidnapping situations?"

"Oh, there was this one time that my girlfriend at the time Katharine Peirce got kidnapped and Emily killed like 30 vampires to save her even though Emily hated her than Katharine told me that i couldn't be friends with Emily anymore but that's a story for another day"

"Cool, Emily don't you have to teach tomorrow"

"No cause it's Friday and have you done your music homework?"

"Yeah, can you check it for me please?"

"Sure on Monday with all the others, OK it's getting late off to bed"

"You can't tell me what to do"

"Yes i can because i'm older that you by many, many years"

Stiles and Derek marched up the stairs I told Damon and Enzo where they were sleeping no im sitting in my room writing this now it's off to bed

Authors note,

Thanks for reading and please review it means a lot


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the Originals**

Dear Dairy,

I lost someone very important to me today and I'm still trying to morn him and telling one of his best friends Davina. Let me tell you how it happened

It all started yesterday, Scott thought he saw Marcel at school so we had a pack meeting in Derek's loft

"What exactly did you see Scott?" Derek asked

"Well, we had just finished lacrosse practice and i was standing outside the locker room waiting for the guys and i just saw him casually walking across the field he stopped in the middle and smiled at me and then walked away with a smile on his face" Scott answered

"What are we going to do" Lydia asked

"we are going to do what someone like him would do, kill him" Damon said

"no, we are not killing him" Stiles said

"why not"

"What exactly has he done?"

"Well for starters he put Klaus in a coma for a few years, tried to kill me more than once, shall i go on?"

"No, we get it he is a bad guy, Damon why do want him dead"

"He tried to kill one of my best friends and that's not okay with me"

"So what's our plan to defeat Marcel" Derek asked

"We get him to come back to the school and we ambush him" I say

"Easy as that"

So the next day was hectic getting ready to ambush Marcel but i also had to teach all day as well i only had 2 spares. At the end of the day Damon and Enzo walked into my classroom ready for the battle ahead of them, we walked out onto the lacrosse field and saw Marcel standing in the middle.

"Marcel good to see you actually showed up"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world my dear"

"Don't call me that you rotten little scumbag"

"why not Niklaus does"

"He earned the right to"

"You know what boys get em"

"NOW!" I shouted

The next few minutes is a whole lot of fists and claws and fangs but luckily none of my pack got bit i was battling a tough vamp when i stuck my hand in his chest and pulled his heart out. I turned around to see Damon killing a vamp

"DAMON, WTF" i yelled

"I just killed to vamp who attacked me" Damon answered

"that's Josh, he's ... a good... friend" I said through tears before knelling beside his body " How ... am I... going to tell...Davina"

"I'm so sorry Em, I didn't know"

"Of course you didn't" i said before running away i needed to be alone

I cried for a couple of hours, I cried myself to sleep i woke up in my bed i had no recollection on how i got there the first thing i did was call Davina

" Hello" Davina answerd after a few rings

"Hey D how are you?"

"I'm good how are you, how's Josh"

"I'm good but Josh is why i'm calling"

"what happened"

"Well the pack came up with a plan to take Marcel down so we were battling and i turned around and saw Damon pulling out Josh's heart"

"WHAT"

"I yelled at him for doing it and I'm probably never going to speak to him again"

"You better not, Josh was one of our best friends and he will be missed"

"go ahead cry it will make the hurt feel better"

I heard Davina start to cry so i hung up on her now i am going to start to cry just thinking about what happened i'm going to bed even though i won't be able to sleep all because of Damon.

 **Authors note**

 **Sorry i didn't update lately i had been away from my computer and i just wanna say thank you for reading my story it means a lot to me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the Originals**

Dear Diary,

Today was different than the usual ones i have with Damon i have actually never been this mad at him before, oh i have been mad at him before but not this bad, the worst before this was when Damon left to go away for a couple of months and didn't tell me that he was going that lasted 3 days and FYI i told him that i was going to work with his mother and i even kept him updated on everything that was happening which i'm thinking he didn't like but who cares this isn't about him well it is but it isn't any way getting back to what happened that made me HATE Damon for the rest of my damn life.

The day after the Josh you know got brutally murdered by my ex best friend Damon i cried and cried over Josh when i went downstairs to get some food he was sitting there looking smug as if he was happy with what he had done, like he was happy killing one of my best friends in cold blood i ignored him as he started to walk up to my room after getting food and he followed me up the stairs when i go to my room i turned around he was standing there so i did what any angry person would do, i slammed my door in his face

"Emily, open the door, we need to talk" Damon said

"STILES get in here now" I yelled

I opened the door and Stiles and Damon walked in

"You" i said pointing at Damon "do not want you to talk directly at me, you can talk to Stiles and if you have any ideas on how to defeat Marcel I'm sure Stiles would be happy to hear them, you lost that right when you decided to kill one of my best friends "

"But..."

"no buts Damon"

"i just wanted to say i'm sorry"

" It's too late for that"

"Come on just give me a second chance"

"Stiles deal with this ex friend of mine then let's get to the last day of school of the year before Christmas break"

"Will do"

The rest of the day went by without a hitch and i did alot of thinking and i still hate Damon's guts suddenly my phone rang

"Hello" I said

"Hello dear"

"Klaus, how are you i miss you"

"i miss you too and i have a question to ask you"

"what is it?"

"Are you coming home for Christmas?"

"Yes i am"

"Good when are you coming"

"I leave tomorrow"

"Good, I'll see you soon i can't wait for it"

"Did you hear what Damon did"

"No, what did he do"

"he...he...killed Josh"

"As in Marcel's lackey Josh"

"As in one of my best friends Josh and one of Marcel's lackey"

"That's terrible, are you okay?"

"I'm going to be after i hurt Damon where he lives"

"How?"

" By not being his friend anymore by not talking to him anymore"

"seriously, that's your plan?"

"Yes, you think you can do better?"

" of course i can just bring Damon with you when you come"

"sure do what you can sweetheart"

"Just make him pay for what he did, he hurt me Klaus worse than ever before" I started to cry luckily i'm at home "He can't get away with what he did"

"i already have a plan sweetheart, don't you worry i've gotta go, i love and miss you so much"

"Same here see you tomorrow" i said before hanging up and putting down my phone i wasn't aware of Damon standing outside my room with a smirk on his face and thinking of a plan. That's all for now i'm really tired and tomorrow i'm heading to New Orleans for Christmas and New Years i feel happy and blessed.

 **Authors note**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to post a review it means a lot**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the Originals**

Dear Diary,

I still hate Damon I don't think I'll ever forgive him for what he did but I'm not thinking about him right now Klaus has a plan and I am going along with it cause I trust him unlike Damon.

So we arrived in New Orleans via plane and by we, I mean Damon and I, Enzo went back to Mystic Falls to be with Bonnie. Elijah meet us at the airport with Hayley in toe and Hope was also with them but Klaus was nowhere to be found how could he not meet me there I had my suspicions why lets just say it is all about and because of Damon it is always because of Damon.

So we get to the Compound and find lunch set up in the dining room and Klaus there to meet us of course I ran to him and embracing him and pulling him into to kitchen

"Where were you?" I asked

"Excuse me"

"let me rephrase it why didn't you pick me up?"

"I was busy love getting lunch ready for you and him"

"You mean Damon"

"I thought you were angry with him"

"Oh I still am he is still enemy number 1"

"good cause I might have done something to the food?"

"Seriously babe you poisoned the food"

"I only put vervaine in it"

"which would kill anyone who eats. I'm sorry to say it babe this is the worst plan you have ever come up with"

"Not my plan, blame Hayley for this plan"

"Okay what's your plan?"

Suddenly Damon came into the kitchen

"Are you lovebirds done talking or are we gonna eat" Damon asked

"Actually I'm gonna lay my head down and I'm not very hungry"

" I'll show you where your sleeping love"

"Thanks Klaus, let me guess your room"

"You are correct"

A couple of hours later I walked down into the foyer where I heard voices coming from the kitchen, so I eavesdropped in on the conversation

"There is no way you are doing that Niklaus, it will break Emily's heart" a voice said

"She want's revenge he killed her best friend Elijah it's what she would want" Klaus said I couldn't take anymore so I walked in

" What would I want done" I ask

"Damon killed" Elijah said

"So that's your plan babe to kill Damon"

"Yes it is"

"But I don't want him dead I just want him to hurt like I did"

" You forget Josh was also Hayley's friend"

"No he wasn't, she didn't like him, I need a walk"

I walked for about 3 hours when I went back I saw Klaus with red roses and chocolates on the bed we were sharing

"I'm sorry I know I don't say that often but I love you and I should know what you want by now."

"I forgive you" I said "I found a new artist that I love they don't beat PTX but they are a close 2nd their called BTS they are a K-pop group and they are awesome"

"let's get to bed'

"Come here you"

You can guess what happened next so good night for now

 **Authors note**

 **Thanks for reading please review.**


End file.
